


poterstuck 2

by blackkitty9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the next year at hogwarts for our  young companions on their magical journey. this time you are in jade's point of view. i hope you like it as much as the first one.</p><p> </p><p>- meow!- blackkity9</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the new year begins

your name is jade harley and it's now your fourth year at the school called hogwarts and you are currently doing herbology undoubtedly your favourite subject. your partner for this subject is neville longbottom who is also one of your best friends. you and neville are helping professor sprout breed nevilles mimbulus mimbletonia which is very tricky to say and spell.

"nevelle pass the pruning shears" you say

"um... i don't have the pruning shears" says neville

"nor do i" says professor sprout

"right then the venimous tentacula have them?"

"unfortunatley no"

"right, how about the swallow fig"

"neville go check for us will you?"

"righty-o"

"not there"

"oh..."

those were your best pruning shears oh well...

"GAH!"

the venimous tentacula has grabbed you and is now throwing you in the air. "ARRGH! GET ME DOWN!" "sorry, DOWN!" the spiky plant lets you down, tears streaming down your face as the pain from where the spikes had peired your skin worsened. 'i think she should go to the hospital wing" "yes, go take her" when you finally reach the hospital wing madam pomfrey is ready to tend to you she lays you on a bed and dabs some cream on our wounds which stings and makes your eyes water. "here love, drink this potion for sleep it will ease the pain" you drink, realising that you are slowly drifting off and wish that neville would not say "jade are you crying?" when it's obvious you are in pain the last thing you say is "nevilleiwannadojiknjmbm" and other utter rubbish ugh this hurts so much. 

 


	2. "lunch break!"

when you awaken it feels like you've been asleep for days. as you look around you, you realise that the curtains have been drawn around you.

"hey jade"

"john?!"

john is sitting beside your bed with a plastic bag

"um.. john are you wearing a ghostbusters suit?"

"yeah"

"um... why?"

"because i want to"

"riiiggghhht?"

"how's dave?"

"he's good"

" and your ship?"

"still afloat"

"oh"

"you are all healed up and look the same trust me. essence of dittany does wonders"

"cool, what's in the bag?"

"clothes for you"

"okay can i get changed?"

"sure, i'll just be behnd the screen"

and he ducks out.

as you rummage through the bag pulling on your robes and other items of clothing you ask

"how did you get my clothes?"

"got them from the laundry" he replies smoothly

"ok cool"

when you're done madam pomfrey gives a final check

"you're all good to go love"

and so you set off

"john? what time is it?"

"around dinner the feast has just started"

"oh are we going there then?"

"yes"

as you walk you see kanaya looking disgustedly at the ships here

"hello, kanaya!" you say

"oh hello jade."  
"what's up"

"the sky"

"h3h3h3h3h3h3!"

terezi interupts your conversation witha fit of giggles

"heh"  you say to kanaya before continuing your walk to the feast.

suddenly becquerel blocks your path obviosly wondering if you are ok

"i'm fine bec, don't worry."

the dog then leaves

when you finally make it to dinner you sit down, grab a chicken drumstick, and it disappearify's from ypur plate and appearify's onto the mayor's

"gog!"

people say that hufflepuffs are good workers and they're right but they realy ought to pay more respect i mean the mayors in gryffindor! and he treats you as though you don't mind if he stealss your food almost every week!

"humf"

you sit and eat

afterwards  everyone's moving to the common rooms and when you reach the door to your common room you see roxy trying to get yet more wine

"hey, rose's mum" you say

"hoi jayed, do you seens roise?"

"no i haven't seen your daughter anywhere"

"well yoi sud beens more c-hic-aifuw where ya walkins, YA HER ME?"

"yes i do"

" YA HOIVE A NOCE DIEYS"

man she really can yellloud when she's drunk.

 

 

 

 


	3. terezi's quest

later that night you and terezi are supposedly going on a treasure hunt

"h3h3h3h3h3 trust me it's nerby i can smell it"

"terezi are you sure that's not a house elf or color you're smelling?"

"how rude!"

"listen to me"

"should i"

"probably not"

"how's dave?"

"oh he's fine... wait who's dave? do you mean coolkid?"

"um... i guess i do"

"oh then he's amazing with chalk, but if he brings the mayor than he mayor will try and steal my chalk for cantown but i will lick him first H3H3H3H3H3!!!!!!"

"what does the mayor taste like?"

"the mayor"

"wait so the mayor tastes like the mayor?"

"exactly"

"have you ever licked dave.... i mean coolkid?"

" yes, when the mayor was out i was helping coolkid modify cantown for him."

"and?"

"i licked him. he tasted like nothing i had ever tasted before"

"oh"

as you continue down the winding passageways you see john and dave hugging and talking to each other. you also see dumbledore hanging a portait of himself above the great hall.

 

man sometimes he just creeps you out with his weirdness at least terezi knows where she's going


	4. continuing terezi's quest

"jade trust me i know what i am doing"  
"yeah, of course when 5 minuets a go you smelled a cherry and it was a very red painting"  
"uhg i wish you wouldn't make fun of my disability jade"  
"geez sorry!"  
"oki think we've found he last treasure..."  
"uh terezi..."  
"don't interrupt jade"  
"terezi you've stepped in a strife circle"  
"with whom?"  
"with eridan"  
"oh...i will beat you down sea dweller!"  
"terezi he's behind you"  
"oh!"  
"wwell wwho do wwe havve here?!"  
you and terezi are suddenly thrust back. well you are. terezi grabs her walking stick from her syladex and pulls open the two swords preparing to strife but eridan is too quick for her. you watch as eridan shoots his rifle and snaps one of her swords in half and in her fury she slices his rifle in quarters killing him too. she has won.  
suddenly dolarosa the ancestor just aperified in front of you and stod for 3 seconds before dissapearifying.

"um okay let's pretend we didn't see that"  
"jade you know that i never did"  
"oh yeah..., sorry"  
"hmf"  
"uh oh"  
"what?"  
"we are in a strife circle"  
"both of us?"  
"yes"  
"then it definitely is an uh oh"  
you suddenly know what you have to do to be able to keep terezi and you alive but it will involve a whole lot of blood and terezi kinda dying and then coming back to life and so with one shot of your gun you kill her. you really didn't want to but at least there is a spell to awaken the dead. it's an alternate universe people!  
you quietly mutter the spell under your breath, she must awaken please! she slowly opens her eyes and says "lucky i'm alive".  
"yes you are extremely lucky"  
and to be honest she was


	5. the treasure is found!!!!

"jaaaaaadddddeeee"  
"yes"  
"come here and tell me what i don't see"  
"okay but i'm telling you there's nothing there it's 3 in the morning we've been searching for hours... holy cow!"  
a huge pile of scalemates is right in front of you  
"told you i found the treasure"  
"terezi how?!"  
"simple i could smell it, and to say thankyou for helping me here is a gift"  
she pressed a rainbow scalemate to your chest  
"terezi... is there another one like this for you?"  
"of course i just think that i want this giant pile of scalemates to turn itself into a smaller one and whenever i want it back i simply tell it to do so"  
"terezi you're amazing"  
"thanks"  
"seriously"  
"i know"  
you hug it's good to have a friend like terezi so determined to get to the end.  
acctually speaking of determined... you turn to see dave and john striding up the hallway and making theor way up to gryffindor tower when they see terezi

"uh oh" says john

"a slytherin" says dave

"h3h3h3h3h3 yup" says terezi

"run" says john

"yup" says dave

 and they skitter off down the hallway

"that was stange" you say as quietly the two of you go respectfully to your common rooms ready to get a few hours sleep at least


	6. Dumbledore's depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but otherwise there would just be 6 not seven and the last one will really surprise you...
> 
> -meow!

it's the end of the year and all the houses are sitting in the great hall waiting for the house cup to be awarded  
"well everyone" says dumbledore  
"the winner this year is..."  
you wait with baited breath.  
"me!!!!"  
"WHAT!" everyone shouts  
"well it's obviously me because i'm the headmaster and deserve it more than you guys" says dumblerdore  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" snape shouts and kills dumbledore then transfigues him into a huge life size portrait of dumbledore himself to mark the houses instead  
"sorry" the portrait says after a while  
"we have tie between 2 houses"  
"and they are"  
you wait again.  
"SLYTHERIN AND HUFFLEPUFF!"  
you cheer you all cheer you look at terezi over at the other table. she is amazed and so she jumps in the air and her glasses come flying off and land in the mashed potato as a prefect kindly fishes them out and cleans them for her.

 

wow how much better could it get.


	7. leaving messages

*beep*  
"hey john if you're listening to this then i'm calling to know if you're ok and to tell you that i don't know you're new number so i'm calling your mobile. today i had herbology and terezi joined me and then she licked the bouncing bulb which made it shrink. and so i asked what she had eaten/ put on her tounge recenly and she had drank a shrinking potion which had had no effect on her.


End file.
